


Treasured

by colossus_simp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossus_simp/pseuds/colossus_simp
Summary: Having a crush on Erik was absolutely horrible. Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Male Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> I've written lots of fanfiction, but this is my first time publishing any of it. Helpful criticism is always welcome :)

Even though I was supposed to be listening to Charles explaining our next mission, my mind could only see Erik. I tried to pull my attention to the mission, but my thoughts would always wander back to Erik. Just being in the same room as him was intoxicating.

I had only been pulled out of my trance by Charles literally clearing my mind. Was it an invasion of my privacy? Yes. Was it sorely needed? Also yes.

The plan was straight forward. Everything went as we had expected it would. I only messed up once. I had let my jealousy of Raven over take me when I was supposed to be looking out for her. Pretending I hadn't noticed the guard, she nearly got shot by him. In the end, I couldn't really let her get hurt. She was still my friend, even when she was the reason for my heartbreak.

I felt so inadequate next to her. She was talented, smart, and stunning. Even when she wasn't in her human form. It was no wonder that she Erik's attention. I would only ever be his friend.

———

Later, after the mission was complete, we all rode the XB back to the mansion. I tried to sleep on the way, but my dreams kept turning into nightmares. In most of them, Erik was dying and I couldn't help him. I thought no one had noticed... but Erik did.

We reached the mansion and everyone began filing out of the plane. I was the last person to leave besides Erik. He grabbed my shoulder before I could step all the way out of the XB. The touch sent electricity through my veins. I looked at him slightly in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked in that deep, rich voice of his. I stared into his eyes as I tried to find my words.

"Yeah, it was just a bumpy ride." I lied. He took my shoulders into his hands and brought me closer, looking deep into my eyes. This man was going to be the death of me.

"I don't need Charles' powers to know your lying." I was caught. "What's really going on?" I breathed in, deciding to tell him part of the truth.

"I was having nightmares. About losing you... guys." Erik was quick to notice the pause inbetween my words. He narrowed his eyes, but retracted his hands from me. It felt like losing a limb.

"I have no plans of leaving you behind." He stated. There was no room for arguments. "You mean to much to me." Erik was rarely this forward about his emotions, but it was welcome. Hearing that made me relax instantly.

"Come with me for a minute." He said, and almost commanded. I was at his mercy, so I followed him out of the XB and into his room.

It wasn't that I hadn't been in there, but it was the first time with only us.

He closed the door and locked it. For a moment, I got my hopes up. Before I told myself that he was probably with Raven.

Slowly, he turned to me. I tried to hide my blush by covering my face. But, he just moved closer... and closer. It was like he didn't want to scare me away. Eventually, we were almost nose to nose.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could see the spots of yellow in his light eyes. Every little scar and blemish he had were inches from mine. I could hardly move, my eyes fixed wide open in shock.

"Before anything else happens, you need to make me a promise." He looked from my lips to my eyes. I nodded, slowly. I was scared that sudden movement might wake me up from this wonderful dream. "Promise me, that if you get uncomfortable, you'll tell me." He had become more serious, meaning every word he said.

"I promise." He smiled and leaned in the last few inches. He brought his callused hands to the back of my neck, holding me in place. Our lips met and began to dance with each other.

We opened our mouths and let our tongues touch. Erik turned his head to the side more so that he could reach further into my mouth. He dragged his tongue along my teeth and began to move, almost frantically, inside of my mouth.

He broke our kiss to breathe. We were both grinning like idiots and panting. And the kissing began again. This time, he let his hands wander. Down my neck, along my spine to my ass. I mimicked him and grabbed his ass. It caused him to moan and smile into our kiss.

Erik snaked his hands around to my front as he began undoing my suit. I tried to do the same for him, but he stopped me.

"Let me help you first. We'll get to me later." As he said this, he used one of his hands to trace the outline of my jaw. I nodded and let him continue removing my clothes. He was gentle, but there was still an intensity behind his actions.

I was left only in my boxers and was starting to get very hard. So I started undoing his suit as well. I let my hands glide over him as I slid his clothes over his head and off of his legs. Now, we were both in our underwear together.

Before I could start on his boxers, he picked me up and put me on the bed. He placed himself on top of me and we kissed again. The skin on his back was soft, but the muscles underneath were strong.

He stopped and moved his hands from my neck, down my sides and to my boxers. He played with the waistband for a moment, then looked me with a dark lust in his eyes.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." He said smiling and letting the sweetness of his voice vibrate the air between us.

He moved over my lower half as he pulled down in my underwear to reveal my erection. Again, he smiled.

"Absolutely beautiful." He moved even lower and placed his lips carefully over my tip. I couldn't hold in the moans I felt rising from my stomach. He licked from the bottom to the top before letting me into his warm mouth.

I put my hands on his head, trying to get him to move. But he grabbed my hands and removed me from his mouth.

"I'll be the one in control." Obediently, I placed my hands under my back so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything rebellious. "Just say something if you aren't enjoying yourself."

"Any time spent with you is enjoyable." He smiled the most genuine smile I had ever seen him make, in the years that we'd known each other, when I said that.

But, he went back to work. Taking me in his mouth, he started to bob up and down. He stroked any areas with his hand that he wasn't getting with his mouth. I bucked my hips toward his face, but he held me in place with his unused arm. A moan escaped my lips in both frustration and pleasure.

"Erik, I-I don't wa-ant to cum y-yet." He pulled away instantly.

"Okay." He said. "We'll do something else until you're ready." In one swift movement his boxers were on the floor and I could see just how big he was. This was going to be a good night.

I got up from my spot on the bed and kneeled in front of him. He ran his hand through my hair, using his thumb to make small circles. We took a moment to just look at each other. Admiring everything.

I put my hands on his hips, just above where his boxers had been. One hand moved to his balls while the other started to enclose his shaft. A soft and gentle moan came from above me. I brought my lips to his end. I slowly parted them and his taste filled my senses.

In that moment, I started to move my head and Erik used his hands to guide me. I hallowed out my cheeks around him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. With him still in my mouth, I used my hands to hold his hips still. He moaned in a pleased way as my speed increased.

"Fuck, babe." I could hear him whisper. The nickname turned me on even more and I moved harder and faster, hoping to hear more. He started panting and his moans became louder and more frequent. Eventually, he pulled me off of his cock. He leaned down to put his mouth on my ear.

"Can we get ready for the main course?" He hummed. I nodded.

With that, Erick picked me up again. He set me on the bed and flipped me over so my back was to him. I got on my hands and knees to look at him over my shoulder. I moved my ass up and down to get him more excited. It worked.

He used one of his hands to scratch from the base of my neck to my ass. At the end of his trail, Erik lifted his hand and lightly spanked me. The unexpected contact made me moan. He rubbed the spot he had slapped while lining up his face at my hole.

He licked a slow and steady stripe along my crack. Grabbing both cheeks and spreading them gently, Erik pushed his warm tongue into me. I bit my lips as his puckered around me. The small vacuum he had created tugged at my nerves.

"That feels... really good." My shallow breathing made it hard to get the words out of my mouth. His face smiled against me as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of me slowly. After a small while, he pulled off of me and got on his knees behind me. Erik stroked my ass with the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready?" He held onto my side with one hand while he waited for my response.

"Yes." I nodded in anticipation. Slowly, Erik pushed his body into mine. My toes curled and I clenched the sheets in my hands.

His cock filling me to the brim, I stuck my face in a pillow to muffle my moans. Despite the pain, it was almost enough to make me come right then. He grabbed my sides with both hands and started to move me to his rhythm. Once I caught on, I tired to take control of our pacing. His chest came down to touch my back. He stopped me from moving and used his hips to ram into me. A hand found its way around my cock to massage and pull on it.

Only one thought managed to remain in my head. The thought that it was Erik who was above in that moment.

I was a complete mess, barely able to hold myself up. Thankfully, he could tell and gripped my body against his. Each of Erik's thrusts hit me in exactly the right spot. My jaw slacked open and I was starting to drool.

"You're so tight." His voice vibrated my back and his breath tickled the nape of my neck. Euphoria was building in my cock as he rubbed it roughly. I started to clench around Erik and my muscles were spasming. He moaned in my ear as hot liquid shot out of me. Still on my own high, his began and come filled my insides.

We both collapsed onto the bed, his body covering my left side. Erik rolled himself so that our faces were only a few inches apart. I forced one of my heavy hands to push some of his hair out of his face. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

We stayed like that. Intertwined. Until sleep found the both of us.


End file.
